


Firework

by Winds81



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winds81/pseuds/Winds81
Summary: What better way to spend New Year's Eve than watching the fireworks?  Except for maybe making some of your own.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Let the New Year Slither In





	Firework

The benefit of being short was that sometimes you saw things that others didn't. While most people considered increased height to be advantageous, she rather appreciated the perspective she received from her own level. It was, in fact, why she knew he looked like marble.

Well, not all of him. But, that swath of skin along the left side of his throat, where the viper had sunk in it's fangs and torn his neck out, where she'd watched the life leach out of him even as she'd desperately shoved a bezoar down his throat and poured dittany on him to steal him back from death's edge, that had healed in a swirled impression of death laced with silver... That part of him looked like marble. She'd first noticed it during castle repairs as they were laying the new floor. She'd been looking down at a block that they'd been placing, and when she'd turned to ask him a question she'd seen it. There, right in her line of sight, the argentate scars set along alabaster skin. And she'd been drawn to it, and him, ever since.

He hid it. Always. His dark hair, less lank and greasy now that he spent more time in classrooms and less time leaning over cauldrons, was always carefully arranged to hide it. It disappointed her, actually, to think that he might want to hide proof that he had overcome death. That he'd survived sure annihilation, and bypassed oblivion, going on to live one more life. Her lips quirked downwards before flickering back up at the thought that he did, however, choose to stay at the one place he purported to hate the most.

The reality, however, was that with his resurrection, and release from the ties that had held him hostage to two men for most of his life, he'd actually become... Well pleasant was too strong of a word. But, less taciturn. No less aloof, but he was more patient. Less ready to belittle students. Thorough in his instruction and, dare she think it, fair in his grading. It had provoked that little flame of intrigue from quiet fascination into a conflagration of desire.

She snorted, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear, peaking glance at him across the room. Even her juvenile fantasies used big words. It was a problem. 

A scuffling noise broke her train of thought, followed by the sound of an amused throat clearing, “Penny for your thoughts, Granger?

She winced, turning her head towards her comanion across the table, “Nothing worth paying for, Zabini”

White teeth blossomed across a mahogany face, “Oh no, I do think I'd like to hear this”

Hermioned blushed, shaking her head even as her own lips curved in a private smirk, “I'm sure you would, gossip king”

“Leave her be, Blaise,” admonished a voice from her left, and she gave a grateful smile that was quickly followed by a scowl, “She hasn't even admitted it to herself yet”

“Thanks, Gin. You're the best friend a girl could hope for,” she intoned dryly, rolling her eyes as she leaned back in her seat at the long dining table. They were only part of the small group of students who had decided to return for their 8th year, choosing to finish their schooling and perhaps reclaim what small bit of innocence they could before accepting their fate in the real world. 

Many of the major players were absent. Harry, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Neville all conspicuously missing, but perhaps that was what had helped them bind together. Without the pressures to please their friends, they'd found themselves creating new bonds and discovering new friendships. It helped that they'd been given their own living space – they weren't split amongst the different houses, but instead tossed together in a single section of the castle that was barely reclaimed from the ages. With no way to escape, it was hard to ignore what they had in common. First begrudging roommates, then acquaintances, and finally tentative friends. She liked to believe that was why they all chose to stay behind for the holidays. And now, it was time to watch the New Year arrive at the castle.

“Not that any of us blame you,” piped in another voice, and Hermione groaned, scrubbing a hand down her face, “I'd say his voice is even better, now”

Daphne was perched on the corner of the table next to Blaise, looking at a gleaming bracelet on her right wrist. It was fine platinum and diamonds, and both gaudy and perfect at the same time. She'd been wearing it since Christmas – a gift from her family trying to entice her back home – and spent most of her time contemplating if it was pretty or annoying.

“Yes, I'm sure he's thrilled that his near death experience has all the girls atwitter over his voice,” she bit out sarcastically. Green eyes cut away from glittering gemstones and sliced into her own.

“You do include yourself in that cohort, of course,” the tone was sweet, but the meaning was clear. Daphne allowed no one to play the fool. Hermione chose not to answer, instead grabbing an apple from the platter in front of her and standing.

“I'm going to the library for a bit,” she announced, ignoring the groans around her, “I'll be back for midnight”

She strode quickly out of the great hall, ducking her head down as she turned abruptly left towards her sanctuary. It was, of course, her bad luck that someone else, clothed in all black and mysteriousness stopped directly in her path. She couldn't quite stop the “Bollocks” that tumbled from her lips, but by the grace of Godric and a pair of excitingly large hands she managed to stay upright.

“Not staying for the fireworks, Ms. Granger?”

She grimaced, even as her stomach tumbled, “I was planning on...”

The sentence died on her lips as her eyes focused on that patch on his neck. Silver sparkled tauntingly at her, before dying out as he moved and shadows covered it once more. A firework. She blinked, her eyes snapping up to his, inscrutible obsidion watching her intently.

“You were planning on...?” he prompted, and she became acutely aware that he hadn't released her.

“Returning,” she finished lamely, “I was going to return to watch them”

“Hmm,” he replied, his hands leaving her arms finally, and she shivered at the loss, “That seems a shame”

“Pardon?” she responded, frowning a little in confusion. His thin lips quirked upwards at her, and she felt her stomach churn. 

They'd spent quite a lot of time together in the last year, developing their own odd relationship. While her fascination with him had started during restoration, it had certainly grown in the months since. She'd known she'd had a dangerous interest in him for a while, but given his emotional restraint, she'd never bothered to pay it much attention. The likelihood that Severus Snape might show even a touch of interest in Hermione Granger was like declaring that Durmstrang had changed to an all muggle school.

“I can think of much better things to do than watch fireworks in the Great Hall,” he replied, expression enigmatic, but eyes on hers. She felt warmth creep up her neck, at his suggestive tone, timbre deeper than strictly necessary. She cleared her throat somewhat inelegantly, but couldn't stop the smirk that crossed her lips.

“I can, too,” she replied, “But it would require a partner to do them with” 

She wasn't sure where the words came from, but the hat hadn't put her in Gryffindor for no reason. Sometimes, you just had to take the chance. A low chuckle was his reply, and she watched him as his gaze flickered up over her head, surveying the hall behind them. Quicker than a snake, he reached out and encircled an arm around her waist, dragging her to him. She gasped right before his lips pressed against hers, warm, and surprisingly soft, tongue swiping against hers as he released her just as quickly.

“I assure you, Hermione,” his voice was low, declaration unexpected, “If you want a partner to make your own fireworks with, you have one”

She blinked once, and then grinned fully at him, “So far as my friends know, I'm going to the library. And you know me... Always getting lost in the books”

He returned the expression, teeth feral in the dim light of the hall, “Indeed. You always have had a penchant for losing track of time”

She pushed past him then, glancing over her shoulder at him as she started towards his quarters, “Well, then you should really see my thirst for knowledge up close and personal. I've been told it's quite something to behold...”


End file.
